TMM gone crazy
by Kumi Akatmatsu Moonstone
Summary: I've found otu how to make them mad
1. Chapter 1

How to make Tokyo Mew Mew go insane

The first victim is Mark!

1. Tell him you torture frogs then eat them for a hobby

2. Chase him all over Tokyo saying Hippie!

him will make him mad

4. Ask him when will he destroy Tokyo

5. Tie him to a tree by his ankles and set it ablaze

him pretty boy

him toilets make animals extinct(sorry for your bushes)

8. Make fun of his ears

Next is Deep Blue!

Deep Blue

him Mister talking light orb is a form of suicide

2.Don't shout "Off with your head"! in his ears while wearing your Queen of Hearts costume(he'll take it the other way……..gulp)

3.If you value your life don't ask him when he'll ask Zoey out

the Blue Aqua and telling him that the only way to get it back is to do the Soilja Boy naked on Tokyo Tower is very very bad

't sing the song that never ends every time you see him if you don't want to lose your life

't replace his clothes with ballroom dresses.

7. Calling him Head Elf will end your life faster than a heartbeat

't put a tape recorder in his room that plays Romeo & Juliet

Next is Dren!!!!!!!!

Dren

pervert over and over again is a form of suicide(I swear he'll try to murder you)

him that Tarb likes Zoey will end like this: you running for your life from 2 aliens a fire breathing monkey and a man eating cat.

him up in a kissing booth waiting for Zoey for 5 hours will end like this: you either in the graveyard or your head on his dinner plate(he may not find out that it was a trick, but if he does RUN!!!!)

4. Telling him that you kidnapped Zoey and the only way to get her back is by kissing Deep Blue will end like this: AHHHH!!! OMG (slash, bloody murder scream) you're him " Are you supposed to be a boy?" is very bad

you want to commit suicide, don't tell him you murdered Ichigo

't blast him with a fire extinguisher every time he prepares for battle. He gets mad...

't say he's gay in front of him if you don't want to die early

Next is Lettuce……….

Lettuce

1. Don't tell her that Elliot is a girl(it will make her cry)

2. Don't put pictures of Elliot of Sardon naked in her room(you'll hear her scream in China)

Elliot to fire her may be the best thing to do in his life but, it may cause her to commit suicide

4. Saying this: "What kind of name is Bridget anyway Why do you even work here you are such a clutch Go jump in a well Get the heck out of my sight You disgust me" will make her cry

5. Telling her that Elliot is a girl may make her cry(if it does walk away)

6. Pulling on her hair will make YOU laugh but, will make her cry

Sorry I can't think of any more Next is Sardon………………

Sardon

1. Don't tie him to his chair and break every electrical item in the ship Is bad (I swear he's like the HULK)

2. Putting a video of baby Bridget in the VCR is easy, taking pictures of Sardon imitating those movements is easy too but very bad.

That's all I got,,,,,,,,,tell me who u want me to do next………………….R&R


	2. ryou

How to make Tokyo Mew Mew go insane

The first victim is Mark!

1. Tell him you torture frogs then eat them for a hobby

2. Chase him all over Tokyo saying Hippie!

him will make him mad

4. Ask him when will he destroy Tokyo

5. Tie him to a tree by his ankles and set it ablaze

him pretty boy

him toilets make animals extinct(sorry for your bushes)

8. Make fun of his ears

Next is Deep Blue!

Deep Blue

him Mister talking light orb is a form of suicide

2.Don't shout "Off with your head"! in his ears while wearing your Queen of Hearts costume(he'll take it the other way……..gulp)

3.If you value your life don't ask him when he'll ask Zoey out

the Blue Aqua and telling him that the only way to get it back is to do the Soilja Boy naked on Tokyo Tower is very very bad

't sing the song that never ends every time you see him if you don't want to lose your life

't replace his clothes with ballroom dresses.

7. Calling him Head Elf will end your life faster than a heartbeat

't put a tape recorder in his room that plays Romeo & Juliet

Next is Dren!!!!!!!!

Dren

pervert over and over again is a form of suicide(I swear he'll try to murder you)

him that Tarb likes Zoey will end like this: you running for your life from 2 aliens a fire breathing monkey and a man eating cat.

him up in a kissing booth waiting for Zoey for 5 hours will end like this: you either in the graveyard or your head on his dinner plate(he may not find out that it was a trick, but if he does RUN!!!!)

4. Telling him that you kidnapped Zoey and the only way to get her back is by kissing Deep Blue will end like this: AHHHH!!! OMG (slash, bloody murder scream) you're him " Are you supposed to be a boy?" is very bad

you want to commit suicide, don't tell him you murdered Ichigo

't blast him with a fire extinguisher every time he prepares for battle. He gets mad...

't say he's gay in front of him if you don't want to die early

Next is Lettuce……….

Lettuce

1. Don't tell her that Elliot is a girl(it will make her cry)

2. Don't put pictures of Elliot of Sardon naked in her room(you'll hear her scream in China)

Elliot to fire her may be the best thing to do in his life but, it may cause her to commit suicide

4. Saying this: "What kind of name is Bridget anyway Why do you even work here you are such a clutch Go jump in a well Get the heck out of my sight You disgust me" will make her cry

5. Telling her that Elliot is a girl may make her cry(if it does walk away)

6. Pulling on her hair will make YOU laugh but, will make her cry

Sorry I can't think of any more Next is Sardon………………

Sardon

1. Don't tie him to his chair and break every electrical item in the ship Is bad (I swear he's like the HULK)

2. Putting a video of baby Bridget in the VCR is easy, taking pictures of Sardon imitating those movements is easy too but very bad.

That's all I got,,,,,,,,,tell me who u want me to do next………………….R&R


End file.
